Tenshi
by foxesandflowers
Summary: (Formerly These Nights) In which Nino is smart and everyone else is just slow. "Pay attention! Open your eyes!" Nino yelled, wanting to slap him and hug him at the same time. "She's literally right there? How are you so blind? What is this?" Full Summary inside!
1. In the Beginning

Summary: In which Nino is smart and everyone else is just slow.

"Pay attention! Open your eyes!" Nino yelled, wanting to slap him and hug him at the same time. "She's literally right there? How are you so blind? What is this?"

Also, how does Gabriel Agreste know so much? "Nathalie, find me all of this girl's friends." Nathalie frowned at him. "Sir, that could take a while -"

"Do it!"

Adrien doesn't understand. In general. "Why do you keep bringing this up? It was just a cat pun!" He hoped Nino didn't notice how sweaty he was.

Alya is somehow, surprisingly, miraculously, as clueless as ever. "What are you saying, Nino? That they- " She waved an arm vaguely in their direction, her eyes dead on him - "are meant to be Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Tikki is tired, in every way that a parent dealing with an overdramatic teenager is. "MARINETTE! I have been patient with you, but this is as far as your stupidity goes!"

And Marinette is just... normal. "I... uh..." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. He glared at her. "I'm sorry."

Let's see if I can make this work.

Look who's back, back again with more shit lmao

So this stems off the end of the "Miraculous Ladybug Episode - My Birthday Party | Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir" thing on Youtube. Don't get excited, it's not actually a new episode, but you should totally check it out anyway.

Anyways, enjoy

These Nights

" _I can't wait till Saturday!"_

Marinette closed her diary and placed it back in its handmade container before setting the trap. Tikki, her kwami, flew up from her purse as she stood back and took a deep breath.

"What did you write about this time, Marinette?" Tikki chirped, whizzing to look her in the eye.

She smiled at her friend. "Oh, Tikki, I wrote about my birthday! Mum said I could have friends over, remember? Of course, I'll invite Alya, I mean that's obvious, and Rose and Juleka, and maybe Ivan and Myléne because of _course_ Myléne will come if Ivan does and– "

"Wait!" Tikki interrupted, waving her hands in an attempt to slow her rambling. Marinette, however, continued.

"–Oh, my gosh, what if Adrien comes! Imagine that, Tikki!" She grabbed Tikki and shook her a little while the kwami sighed, knowing she'd lost her. "I'll need to plan it for when there's a break in his schedule!"

Marinette frantically pulled down her (incredibly) detailed Adrien timetable to check that his Saturday was free. She scanned the days leading up to it. "Okay, Tikki!" She cried, excited. "Today is Tuesday!" She whapped the sheet with a cane. "So _obviously_ today is his first of two– "She stuck two fingers in the air for emphasis– "free days of the week, the other being Thursday."

Tikki nodded absentmindedly, trying to look as though she was paying attention. Honestly, by now, she was used to Marinette's rants about Adrien, as she had watched the bluenette's feelings go from disgust to curiosity to full-blown obsession.

Honestly, Tikki was starting to get worried about it, not that she'd ever tell the girl that.

Obsession with anything was never healthy, and looking around Marinette's bedroom, Tikki could see the evidence of hers. Posters, doodles, little notes, and the most obvious thing; the schedule. She didn't know and didn't _want_ to know how Marinette managed to get her hands on that information.

Zoning back into the conversation, Tikki noticed that Marinette was nearing the end of a rant about what days Adrien was free, noting that she had been talking for about five minutes.

"Marinette!" Tikki interrupted, sounding scolding. "What is the point?"

Marinette looked at Tikki as if she had two heads. "My _point_ is… ah…" She waved her cane about as she thought. "… What were we talking about again?"

Tikki shook her head in exasperation. "Can Adrien come to your party this Saturday?"

Marinette's eyes darted to the schedule before nodding her head in happy affirmation. "Yes! He can!" She started dancing around her room in excitement.

Tikki giggled at her antics, stopping suddenly when Marinette's face grew horrified. "Marinette? What is it?"

She collapsed on her bed dramatically. "Oh, Tikki, what am I going to wear? What is he going to wear? What if he wears some super stylish awesome clothes his dad designed specifically for the party? What if I wear something gross and disgusting and he thinks it looks awful? I think I'd just about die from embarrassment!" Marinette groaned from her position face down on the bed. "What am I going to do?"

Tikki, well versed in the ways of the teenaged mind, was the voice of reason. "Marinette, you haven't even asked him yet."

Marinette looked up at Tikki, looking yet more horrified. "Oh my gosh, Tikki, how am I going to ask him?" She started groaning into her duvet again.

Tikki had to stop this before she got the ball rolling once again. "Won't Nino help you? He's been quite kind in the past, and now that he and Alya are… something, you would be able to catch him alone."

Marinette looked up at Tikki again, but with a completely different expression. "Tikki, you're a genius! I'll call Alya right now!"

Tikki rubbed her temples. "Don't you think you should make a list of the people you want to invite?"

"Ah, yes, more amazingly amazing good ideas from Tikki!"

Marinette tore a piece of paper from her ideas book before scribbling the names down, tapping her pen on the table occasionally before writing something, or crossing something out, before showing Tikki her list. "Tada! I decided on Alya, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Myléne, Kim, Max and Alix! Of course, Nino and Adrien are there too." She pointed to their names as she said them.

Tikki noticed but didn't comment on the hearts drawn around Adrien's name, nor the fact the Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix's names were crossed out. Instead, she was supportive. "That sounds great, Marinette! Now you can call Alya!"

Marinette nodded happily before picking up her phone and dialling Alya's number in record time.

" _Hey, girl! What's going on?"_

"Just a whole lot of planning, actually! Are you busy?"

" _Uh, Marinette, have you seen the time?"_ Alya sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

It was 8:10 pm on a Tuesday night. Marinette had not started her homework.

"Oh no! ThankyousomuchAlyaI'lltalktoyousoonbye!" Marinette slammed her phone down on her bed and ripped her homework out of her bag. She had to get started if she wanted a decent night's sleep.

Tikki giggled again, feeling happy albeit guilty for forgetting about her work. "Well, the quicker you finish the work, the quicker we can go back to planning."

"Right!"

ひらがな！

愛していますよ！

Unfortunately, Marinette did not finish her homework until 11 pm that night and by then was exhausted and practically flew into her bed without changing or taking out her hair. Tikki, though exhausted herself, took a little bit longer.

Staring at Marinette's sleeping form, the kwami sighed. The girl's naivety was really starting to worry her along with her obsession and Tikki worried that, when faced with a difficult decision, her Ladybug would fall.

She shook her head. She knew better than to dwell on such things. Everything would work out.

Tikki floated slowly over beside Marinette and pulled out her pigtails slowly, trying not to wake her. One day she'd be faced with something bigger than her, and Tikki knew that Marinette could not fail her. Wayzz's master had not been wrong about a ladybug in thousands of years. Everything would be okay.

She hoped.

奇跡的

よかたですよ

The next day, Marinette (of course) woke up late for school. She sprinted down the stairs with Tikki in her purse and quickly kissed her both her parents goodbye before tripping over her feet and falling face first through the door onto the pavement outside. Tikki stifled a giggle but stayed hidden as Alya ran up from the side.

"Again, Marinette?" Alya helped her up before dusting her off. "Hurry, we're gonna be late!"

Marinette started laughing before grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "I need to talk to you!"

"Can it wait? Madame Mendeleiev is going to slaughter us!" Alya cried, starting to pant.

They rounded the corner to the school.

Marinette hesitated. "Well… Yes, of course, it can!" They both jumped up the stairs, taking two at a time before getting into the building.

"Wait." Alya stuck an arm out to stop Marinette bursting into the class. "We need to fix ourselves up and enter gracefully."

Marinette looked at Alya. Her hair was windswept and her glasses were askew. Marinette knew she probably looked similar. "Right!"

Tikki, feeling a bit battered, shook her head in Marinette's purse, feeling a little discombobulated. Peeking out, she watched them fix each other up before they swept into class. Luckily, they were only a few minutes late and Madame Mendeleiev only told them to take their seats.

As soon as Marinette stepped into the classroom, Tikki could feel Plagg. It wasn't something she could stop, and of course, she was used to it. She had a small idea of who had the ring, as Adrien had not yet been akumatised; however, it was not unheard of for a miraculous holder to become an akuma, and a regular civilian could easily avoid akumatisation with the ability to control their emotions.

Besides, Chat Noirs in the past had never been that lucky.

Tikki decided to take a nap. It would be a few hours before anything interesting happened, anyway.

奇跡的

よかたですよ

She woke up to the sound of Marinette's frantic whispering to Alya.

"But Alya, how do you think he'll react to my invitation? Do you think he'll hate it? Oh my God, he will, won't he?" She groaned. "This is the end of my life!"

Tikki could picture the pity smile on Alya's beautiful face.

"Girl, you know he won't." She said, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. "Besides, you have to actually ask him first."

"I know, I know…" Marinette stared at the blond mop in front of her, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Alya hesitated before touching her arm gently. "You know, Marinette… Do you think you'll actually be able to ask him?"

Tikki hoped she remembered her suggestion. Luckily, that was the case.

"I was going to ask Nino for help!" Alya's smile turned forced. Marinette noticed immediately. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Alya tried to convince Marinette, who looked more worried by the second. "It's just… I mean… Will you need me there?"

Marinette suddenly forgot all about the party. "Alya, is there something wrong between you and Nino? You seemed so close before…"

Alya pursed her lips. She didn't want to talk about this, not now, not when he was _right there_ _and breathing and being perfect for her if she wasn't so-_

"Alya?" She immediately plastered on a smile. Marinette looked extremely concerned, remembering the way their personalities clicked so well while they were locked in the cage.

Alya couldn't tell her, the words drowning her lungs, blocking her throat, stilling her tongue. "No, girl, don't worry about me! I'll totally have your back."

Marinette smiled and thanked her, but Alya could tell this wasn't the end of the conversation, and Marinette knew that she would have to seek out Nino herself. She couldn't ask Alya for help after that reaction.

The bell rang, startling the two, and apparently Adrien, who fell out of his chair in front of her. Alya snorted and Nino burst out laughing.

"You right there, dude? Your head was totally in the clouds the entire class," Nino said through his laughter. Alya was trying to hide her giggling, and Marinette was trying to find something to do with her hands.

Adrien rolled his eyes at Nino and sent Alya a look before grinning at Marinette. "At least you're polite enough not to laugh."

Marinette could feel her knees weaken at the way his eyes shined when he smiled and was suddenly speaking. "Ah! Yes! You are very nice! … I mean me! I am very nice! Marinette! That is me!" Smooth.

Adrien looked confused while Alya's quiet giggling turned into full-blown laughter, struggling for air with tears in her eyes. Nino winced a bit while Adrien's face went from confused to amused, saying "Thanks, I think?" before picking up his bag and walking out of the classroom for lunch.

Marinette put her head in her hands as soon as he left. Alya, finally calming down now, wiped away a tear of mirth before patting her on the back. "Come on girl, that wasn't as bad as last week."

Marinette groaned while that sent Nino into more laughter. "Oh man, that was great! You were… Um…" Alya's glare cut him off and he quickly made himself scarce.

She sighed and patted Marinette on the back while the girl in question took some deep breaths. Finally, she stood up. "Let's go. Did you see where Nino went?"

Alya smiled sheepishly. "No, sorry." She glanced at the ceiling. "It's Thursday, right? I don't think he'd go home today, he has physics after lunch. He's probably in the library."

Marinette lifted her chin determinedly and strutted out of the room, her show of false bravado prompting Alya to join her as they walked towards the library. Alya was a little suspicious of her confidence, but supposed that talking to Nino _about_ Adrien wasn't as nerve-wracking as talking _to_ the boy in question was.

At least, for Marinette.

Alya was shaken out of her thoughts as Marinette stopped at the entrance to the library. She took a deep breath, and pushed the heavy doors open.

The Collège Françoise Dupont library was the pride and joy of the school. With the 500 hardwood shelves stacked with books and papers of all subjects, it was not unheard of for the students of universities and other colleges around Paris to join the usual students in the library.

However, a big library meant it took Marinette over half of lunch to find Nino, with Alya getting steadily more restless.

Alya was struggling to think of a excuse to run, finding herself unable to come up with a reason to avoid seeing _him._ She could not see him, not outside of having to, she couldn't -

"Nino! Finally," Marinette cried, getting a withering look from a nearby student. "We've spent almost all of our break trying to find you," she said, quieter.

Nino, who had glanced up at the shout, frowned in confusion. "We?"

Marinette pursed her lips and reached behind her, dragging Alya to stand beside her with surprisingly strong arms, Nino noticed. "Alya and I."

Nino looked shocked for a split second before smoothing it over with a kind smile at Marinette. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"I… um…" Alya elbowed her in the side. Tikki was wide awake.

Nino waited patiently, knowing she'd get through her hesitations. She had only been hesitant around her when she wanted to know something about Adrien - that is, until she asked.

Marinette sat down next to Nino, before turning her chair to sit right in front of him and leaning forward. "IwantAdrientocometomyparty!" Marinette whisper-shouted into his ear. Alya rolled her eyes and Nino smiling fondly. "You, uh, wanna repeat that?"

Marinette took a deep breath before staring Nino dead in the eyes. "I want Adrien to come to my party, it's on Saturday at.. I don't know where yet, the park? And it'd be really cool if he could come! What if he bought me a present! Oh my goodness, I -"

"Woah, woah, Marinette," Nino said, holding his hands up to stop her ranting. "What do you want me to do about this?"

Marinette paused her ranting before saying, "Well, of course I want you to ask him for me,"

Nino considered her carefully, weighing the pros and cons. Of course, the cons were obvious: Adrien probably wouldn't be allowed to go, therefore making Marinette worry about why he didn't come, he hated her, etc. But if he was allowed…

Well, that could open whole new doors to their relationship. Of course, he and Alya (separately) could con them together.

Alya…

No, he wouldn't think anything more of it. He would ask him, for Marinette's sake.

He leaned forward and stared her straight in the face, mimicking her perfectly. "Marinette, for your sake, I will…" He trailed off, his eyes having found their way to her earrings - red with black spots.

"You will? Thank you!" She flung forward to hug him, almost shoving him off his chair.

"No problem," He muttered, wrapping his arms around her. Still, his mind focused on her ladybug-spotted earrings. He never knew she was a fan…

Effectively ripping his attention back to reality, Marinette let go and stood up quickly. "Wait, Marinette," He called as she was about to leave. "He might not be allowed to go because of his father. Please don't get your hopes up too high."

Marinette nodded sharply, still beaming, and Nino knew that his words hadn't quite gotten through to her.

Still, he would ask. He knew that Adrien would probably like to go, but if his dad said no, he wouldn't push it. Nino had to change that.

Watching the girls leave, Nino stood up too. He had work to do.

奇跡的

よかたですよ

Adrien took a deep breath of fresh air before walking down the well-polished stairs of Collège Françoise Dupont. His day, as was usual, had been rather unlucky, and his brand new shirt was sporting the evidence: a rather large splatter of tomato sauce dead in the center. His dad wouldn't be pleased.

Shaking his head, he was about to get into his car when -

"Yo! Adrien! Wait a sec, dude!" Adrien smiled apologetically at the Gorilla before turning to see Nino quickly descending the stairs, his arm outstretched. "I need to ask you something."

Adrien grinned. "Sure. What's up?"

Nino sighed. "It's Marinette. She wants you to come to her birthday party." He stared at the ground. "I tried to tell her that you probably wouldn't be allowed, but she didn't listen -"

"Woah," Adrien said, putting his hand on Nino's shoulder. "It's okay, I'll ask my Dad."

Nino ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I know you will, and he'll say no, just like he always does. You always have the worst luck with these things."

Adrien smirked, and Nino knew the pun was coming before he even said anything. "Like a black cat, huh?"

Nino froze. Not what he expected. "Um, what?"

Adrien shook his head, still with a grin on his face. "Inside joke."

Nino stared for a little longer than was polite, making Adrien clear his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, so, I'll ask my Dad and see how it goes, alright?"

Nino cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure. Hey, you know what this means, right?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, before they found the top of the stairs. "This again? Nino, you'd have to be crazy if you think she'd like me." Nino took the opportunity to search out the silver ring on his finger.

"T-trust me, bro. She totally has the hots for you." The ring had the outline of six dots - five smaller, one large.

Adrien shook his head, before a grunt from his bodyguard made him wince. "Sorry, Nino, I really have to get going, or I'll be late for practice."

Nino stared blankly at the black limousine as it sped away, comparing Adrien's appearance and behaviour to that of Paris's beloved black cat. Finding too many similarities for it to be considered normal, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wishing he'd never noticed.

Okay you guys but don't expect a legit schedule from me I wrote this in like two weeks around school okay thanks bye

UPDATE: I edited this to procrastinate lol. The next chapter is coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **Wow, I can't believe the love I got for the first chapter. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this second chapter! This will be a short one, folks, but hopefully it'll get the ball rolling.**

 **Without further ado, here it is!**

 _Nino stared blankly at the black limousine as it sped away, comparing Adrien's appearance and behaviour to that of Paris's beloved black cat. Finding too many similarities for it to be considered normal, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wishing he'd never noticed._

 **THURSDAY**

Alix had had a simple morning. After arriving at exactly 10 minutes past 8, a full 20 minutes before school, she started towards the library when - "Alix!"

Marinette's voice rang across the hall, making Alix halt and turn to face her. "Hey, Marinette, how are you?"

Marinette walked quickly to catch up to her, smiling. "I'm okay, how are you?"

"Good." 

The following silence didn't last long, as Marinette took a breath and asked if she would be open to going to her party on Saturday.

Alix, immediately excited, nodded her head quickly. "Oh yeah, I'd _totally_ be up for that. In fact, I wouldn't miss it!"

Marinette grinned. "That's fantastic! It starts at noon on Saturday at the park near my parent's bakery!"

Alix nodded, making a mental note. "Sounds good! I'll be there!"

Marinette smiled even wider and said goodbye before skipping down the stairs towards Ivan and Myléne, repeating the same sentences said to Alix and receiving the same amount of excitement. Grinning to herself as she approached Rose and Juleka, she started humming the tune her mum had sung this morning.

"Good morning Marinette!" Rose practically sang, beaming at her. Juleka allowed herself a small smile and a wave.

"Good morning girls!" Marinette sang back, happier than ever. "Would you like to come to my party?"

Rose gasped dramatically, before nodding frantically. "I'd love to! When is it?" Juleka made a sound of agreement.

"It's at noon at the park next to my house! I'd be flattered if you came!"

Rose nodded more, and Juleka smiled wider. "We'd love too!"

Marinette, though the previous night was filled with panic, was ecstatic. The reaction to her party had been better than she could have hoped, and, leaving Kim and Max's side, she was finally allowing herself to hope that all her friends would join her to celebrate her birthday.

Which, she had to admit, made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The bell rang as she arrived at the classroom door, and Marinette walked in on time for the first time in a while. The class already had a few members it, namely Sabrina, Nathaniel, and to her shock and excitement/horror, Adrien.

He was working on yesterday's maths homework eagerly, as if he enjoyed doing it. Or maybe he just wanted to finish it. Whichever it was, Marinette couldn't help staring.

Until Sabrina interrupted. "Uh, Marinette? Are you alright?"

Marinette jumped, waking up from her daze and stuttering out the affirmative. She could feel his curious eyes following her as she walked, and, hearing Tikki's sigh loud and clear, closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"Marinette?"

So much for composure.

Her eyes flew open as she tried to sit down on her chair, not realising she was still in the aisle and falling rather ungracefully. Looking around to see Nathaniel trying to hide a smile and Sabrina laughing not unkindly, Marinette's eyes focused on where Adrien looked shocked and a little concerned.

"Uh… Are you okay?" She laughed nervously and nodded before picking herself up off the floor, suddenly aware of how painfully awkward this whole exchange was. I'm sure talking will make it better!

"Uh, yes! I am okay! Well, I mean, I'm actually Marinette, but I… Uh…" She searched for something to say.

Adrien interrupted her thinking. "What I meant to say, Marinette, is that I am afraid I am unable to make it to your party this weekend. I'm really sorry,"

Tikki grimaced inside the purse. Marinette was going to be inconsolable.

"Why? Have you got something else planned, or?" Her voice was surprisingly steady.

He turned to face his book and sighed, before standing up to face her with a sad look in his eye. "My father doesn't want me to leave the house unnecessarily."

Marinette frowned. "But…" She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "No, it's fine. I'm really sorry you can't come." Her smile was forced as they both retook their seats and the rest of the class started to amble in.

All throughout the lesson, Marinette was reeling. She knew Alya could tell something was wrong, and when halfway through the lesson Nino turned around and gave her a look of sorrow she sucked in a sharp breath.

Alya didn't know what to say. What could she say? Nino had told her not to get her hopes up, but when Marinette thought about Adrien all rational thought flew out the window. She frowned, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Don't, Alya." Marinette was staring straight ahead. "It's fine." She was speaking loud enough for Adrien to hear, and Alya knew he had as his head cocked to the side and Nino whispered in his ear.

Nino…

She reached out to tap him on the shoulder and took a deep breath as those brown eyes turned to meet hers. "Don't tell her you told her so."

Nino glared, and she knew she deserved it. "Why would I do that? It's not as if I'm so cold hearted as to tell her that her feelings are wrong and disgusting." The venom in his voice meant he couldn't keep it lowered, and Marinette and Adrien looked at him in shock. "I… Uh… I mean…"

Almost subconsciously, Alya covered for him. "His sister's bully!"

Nino jumped at the chance immediately. "Y-yeah! My sister's being bullied!" He smiled the fakest smile Alya had ever known and clearly, Adrien picked up on it as his frown deepened even further, but said nothing.

Marinette felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Clearly, something had happened, and Alya wasn't telling her about it. "Alya?"

She turned to Marinette with a fake smile. "Yeah?" Marinette could see in her eyes that she was begging her not to ask, not to say anything.

So, she muttered, "Never mind," and turned to face the front again, her mind whirring as the teacher asked for quiet.

The rest of the period was spent in sombre silence as each teen considered their next actions. Tikki was holding her breath.

As soon as the bell rang, Nino was out of there, Adrien standing up and sprinting after him. Alya was almost out the door as quick when Marinette ran in front and blocked her way before dragging her out into the hallway.

"What did Adrien say?" Asked Alya immediately, reminding Marinette of her crushing disappointment.

Forgetting about Alya and Nino, she put her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

Alya's forced smile easily turned genuinely sympathetic as she stroked Marinette gently on the back. "Why can't he make it?"

"His father." She sighed in exasperation. "Apparently, he doesn't want Adrien leaving the house unnecessarily."

"Oh." A pause. "I guess I see what he means."

Marinette looked up at Alya, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"I mean, I don't like it any more than you do," Alya said, quick to defend. "It's just that he's, y'know, famous. He could get mobbed or something in a park."

"But he goes out for photo shoots all the time!" She ground out, frustrated. "Why should this be any different?"

"His dad decides the photo shoots, doesn't he?" Reasoned Alya. "Maybe he just doesn't approve."

Marinette's eyes lit up. "You're right! Thanks, Alya!" She turned on her heel and sped towards the girl's bathrooms, leaving behind a confused and slightly relieved Alya.

She let out a sigh as Marinette's pigtails disappeared around a corner. Pressing her hand to her face, Alya tried to process the last hour. Remembering the hatred in Nino's voice left goose bumps on her skin, and her hand subconsciously covered her mouth in horror as her eyes watered.

Needing air, Alya pulled herself out of the school building and into the courtyard. She covered her face with her hair as tears leaked out. This was a nightmare. Crazy. This couldn't be reality, reality would never be so cruel.

Oh, who was she kidding? She had been cruel, this was karma, she deserved it. The mantra that she had branded into her mind replayed at dazzling speeds and she sucked in a pained breath before standing and heading home for lunch.

 _Deserved._

奇跡的

よかたですよ

Adrien easily caught up to Nino, who had stormed out of class as fast as his legs could take him.

"Nino! Wait up!"

Nino, recognising he'd been caught, slowed to a stop just before the entrance to the school. He plastered a smile on his face. "Adrien! Dude, I didn't see you there, sorry!" Lie.

The obviously pained smile sent shivers down Adrien's spine, and he knew without a doubt that something was terribly wrong.

"What… What's happened?"

Nino's smile shrank until it disappeared behind a heavy frown that held so much sadness Adrien did a double take. "Woah, dude…"

"Just… Don't…" His voice was small. "Don't ask."

Adrien was scared. Nothing had Nino freaking out like this, at least, nothing he had seen. "Okay…"

Adrien was about to walk back in the doors when Nino grabbed his shoulder, remembering something. What he said froze Adrien in his tracks.

"Hey, can I have a look at your ring?"

Adrien turned slowly.

"Why? It can't be bought anywhere," He said, trying to brush it off.

Nino looked disappointed. "Damn, dude! Can I still have a look though?"

Adrien studied Nino closely, before quietly deciding that he wouldn't question the paw print; he was probably genuinely curious. Satisfied with this reasoning, Adrien showed it off. "Try not to get too jealous," He said, his voice barely concealing laughter.

Nino grabbed the hand presented to him. After a night of convincing himself that he was just imagining the paw, he couldn't deny it now.

The ring was silver and obviously weighed more than the average ring, as if it held something other than metal. But most obvious, perhaps, was the paw print in the centre. "It's…"

"Puurrrrfect?" One of Nino's eyes twitched.

"Was that… a cat pun?"

"Uh…" Adrien, berating himself for being stupid, tried to backtrack. "No, what are you talking about?"

Nino could tell he was lying but left it at that. He had to deal with it first.

"Well… let's go to lunch," Nino nodded, and they both walked toward a cafe near the school.

"So, what happened with Marinette?" Nino asked. "What did your dad say?" Nino already knew the answer, but wanted to see how Adrien took it.

Luckily, he wasn't disappointed.

Adrien looked regretful. "I had to tell her I couldn't make it. You know how my dad is."

"Are you okay with that?"

A pause.

"I have to be, don't I?" He sounded exasperated. "It's not like I can do anything about it."

Nino looked sympathetic. "Was she disappointed?"

Adrien considered her reaction. She wasn't really, was she? She didn't seem to be, although the smile on her face didn't seem real, and she did want to protest. "I'm not sure. She wanted to protest, but stopped herself," he said, frowning. "I suppose she was."

Nodding, Nino sat down at a table outside the peaceful cafe. He hoped that Marinette had taken it okay. Alya would talk some sense into her if she didn't. Marinette was rational, and she'd understand that there was nothing she could do.

奇跡的

よかたですよ

"Tikki! I know what I can do!" After checking that the bathrooms were deserted (it was beautiful outside, and the students were savouring the sun) she had immediately let Tikki out of her purse.

"About what?" Tikki was scared but plastered a smile on her face.

"How I can get Adrien to come to my party!" With good reason, it seemed.

"Everyone approves of Ladybug, right? So, all I have to do is show up and tell Gabriel Agreste -" She said his name with an air of reverence - "That I approve of the party!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "This is perfect!"

Marinette, in her eagerness, hadn't noticed Tikki's expression go from happiness to dread in the space of 7 seconds. "Marinette, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Marinette frowned, disappointed. "Tikki, this might be the only way to get Adrien to come! Don't you see that?"

Tikki hesitated. She could feel her body vibrating with worry and knew that this wouldn't end well. It was foolish, not to mention dangerous.

But would she learn?

Tikki knew that even if she advised against it, there was nothing she could do. Eyeing Marinette's defensive stance, she sighed internally, knowing she'd regret this.

"Let it be known, Marinette, that I am against this."

Marinette started, and Tikki noticed the worry in her eyes before it vanished and was replaced by a comforting smile that almost made her feel better.

Almost.

"Don't worry, Tikki!" Exclaimed Marinette, beaming. "I have your good luck, remember?"

Tikki had to hold back a whimper.

 **Hey you guys! I finally finished the second chapter of something!**

 **For a long long time I haven't been able to finish chapters, struggling to stay inspired, but I'm so proud of myself for continuing with this.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! Keep an eye out for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi - Chapter 3

 **Okay, okay, I know what y'all are gonna say. I'm sorry it's so very short. School has started up again and I don't when I'm gonna get another time to write, so I figured I give you what I already had. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so bear with me! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.**

" _Don't worry, Tikki!" Exclaimed Marinette, beaming. "I have your good luck, remember?"_

 _Tikki had to hold back a whimper._

 **Thursday Night**

" _Marinette, think this through - "_

" _I have, Tikki. Now, spots on!"_

Adrien wandered down the spotless hallway, quietly humming a tune he picked up from somewhere. His free afternoon had been spent trying to beat his high score on Ultimate Mecha Strike III instead of doing his homework - something that, despite knowing better, he could not bring himself to regret.

Plagg flew out from his shirt pocket and poked his cheek. "What is that song? It's so annoying, you've been humming it all day."

"I don't know, I just heard it somewhere," Adrien said, playfully flicking at the kwami hovering around his face.

Plagg zoomed around a bit before perching on Adrien's shoulder. "So, what of Marinette's party? Are you still going to buy her a present?"

Adrien stopped to stare out a window overlooking the gardens. "I don't know, Plagg. Probably. But what would she want?" He noted the roses were the exact shade of red of Ladybug's costume.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Adrien shook his head. "You know how she gets around me. I don't know what I do! I really do try to be nice." Turning around, he continued his walk, but with the gardens in mind. Perhaps Ladybug would appreciate a rose during patrol the night after next.

However, a light tug on his shirt from Plagg stopped him rounding the next corner. "What - "

Plagg motioned a quick silence before diving into Adrien's button up. Adrien, though surprised, did as asked, and heard footsteps pacing the length of the next hallway. Peering around, he saw his father out of his study, stopping his strides to occasionally stare expectantly out the window. Adrien whirled back around, taking a breath. Why was his father out before 8? His study was on the other side of the house. Wondering what was out the window, he was about to go around and ask when another pair of feet hit the ground.

Plagg knew he had not been wrong when he sensed the Ladybug miraculous approaching fast. However, there was no sign of an akuma near here, making him panic. What was wrong? What had happened? Tikki had to have directed Ladybug to come here. Praying it was nothing to panic over, Plagg stayed silent as the miraculous entered the building around the corner.

"Hello, Ladybug."

At the sound of his father's voice, Adrien slapped a hand over his mouth to cover a gasp. Why was she here? What was wrong?

"Good evening, Gabriel." Goodness, it was really her. Why was she here? What was happening?

"What brings you here this evening? I hope nothing is amiss,"

"I'm afraid there is. One of my good friends Marinette Dupain-Cheng has recently informed me that you didn't allow your son, Adrien, to attend her party," Ladybug stated, running through the previously rehearsed lines. "I came to inquire why."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise, obviously caught off guard. "Well… I… it's not safe out there," He said, regaining his bearings. "Who knows what could happen?"

Tikki, vaguely self-aware, could feel Plagg. _It is him._ Should she tell her? No. No, Marinette didn't want to know, and so she wouldn't. This is what she wanted.

The look in Gabriel's eyes suddenly sharpened. "And as far as I am aware, that is Marinette's business. Not yours."

Adrien couldn't believe it. How could his father talk to Ladybug that way?

"Well, uh…" Ladybug was losing her nerve. She looked up at Gabriel. With an imposing figure of 6'2", he easily towered over her. His eyes were the exact same shape as Adrien's, with the difference of Gabriel's being icy, and Adrien's full of light.

With the kindness of his eyes in her mind, Ladybug cleared her face of emotion. "My mistake, but I thought it _was_ my business when you do not allow your child out of your house. As far as _I_ am aware, you have not allowed this boy out of your house for anything other than business and school, and he had to _escape_ to get to school." Her voice was colder than ice. "That, I believe, is my business."

She threw her yo-yo out the window, and it snagged on a nearby chimney.

"Think about it."

Watching her back, Gabriel pressed the button on his earpiece, and Nathalie picked up quickly.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want a list of all of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's friends."

"But, sir, that could take a while - "

"Just do it!"

Gabriel disconnected with a sigh and stalked off in the direction of his office.

Adrien slid down against the wall until he was sitting. Plagg flew out from his shirt, and in a rare show of support, nuzzled against his cheek. "Marinette must have some important friends."

"Why did she come?" The annoyance and slight fear in his voice made Plagg wince.

He gently headbutted Adrien's hand. "I don't know, kid."

"But it's so dangerous!" Adrien suddenly exploded, flinging his hands out in anger. "Why would she risk Marinette like that? Surely she realised what's at stake!" He started pacing.

"Kid…"

"She could have revealed her identity through this. Did you hear my father, Plagg?" Adrien had tears in his eyes.

"It will work out," Plagg said firmly.

"But it might not, Plagg. You know I have the worst luck."

"No, I guess it might not. But it certainly won't if you do nothing."

Adrien looked at Plagg in shock (probably at him saying something useful) before his features hardened in determination.

"My Lady, I love you, but this is unacceptable."

 **Again, I'm so sorry about this! I don't know when the next update will be. Please don't hate me :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi - Chapter 4

 **Holy crap! 50 kudos and 18 comments? You guys are too kind! It makes me feel so valid to know what I'm doing is liked 3**

 **Here's the next chapter! Please feel free to comment questions and such, I'll definitely respond :)**

 **PS: I hope y'all can appreciate the irony of the situation lmao**

 **FRIDAY MORNING**

Adrien kept his stare at the ceiling of the car as he contemplated the conversation with his father. He couldn't believe that he had been allowed to attend the party, and had voiced his surprise to his father. Gabriel's response was that he had been thinking about it, and believed Adrien was ready.

Adrien was pretty sure the only reason he was allowed to go to Marinette's party was because Ladybug was now in the equation now. Last night he had had a pitiful 4 hours sleep, attempting to come up with a plan on what to do.

The only certain thing he knew was that he had to confront Ladybug about it. There was no excluding that. Their next patrol was Sunday night - he would bring it up then.

Everything else was unknown. Should he ask Marinette about Ladybug? Did she know her in real life? The idea that his Lady had told someone that wasn't him her identity caused his being to rear in outrage. He tried to distract himself.

Should he scold Marinette for telling Ladybug about it? If they were such good friends, he mused, perhaps Marinette would have realised that she would do something so thoughtless. Perhaps they weren't good friends, and Ladybug had come across Marinette by chance?

The thought that Marinette had been upset enough that Ladybug would do this made his heart hurt.

A grunt from the Gorilla alerted Adrien to the fact that they had arrived, and with a quick word of thanks he was out of the car and in the fresh morning air.

The sun was high and the sky clear, reinvigorating Adrien's steps as he realised he got to tell Marinette that he could come to her party. Knowing this would make her as happy as it made him brought a bright smile to his face as he climbed the stairs and pushed open the heavy doors.

He began to make his way towards the classroom, hoping to meet Nino there early. He tended to arrive at various times, due to his habit of staying up too late the night before. The murmur of students meandering around the halls was comforting, and he entered the classroom with a chirpy "Good morning!"

The only other students present were Sabrina, who seemed to sleep there, and Marinette.

Marinette had had a rough night. Panicky about her conversation with Gabriel, she stayed up after she got back, worrying about the smallest details in the conversation. Tikki had been less than helpful - determined not to lie, she still tried to stay positive - but "I'm sure everything will work out" can only go so far.

Needless to say, when Adrien entered, Marinette was beyond nervous. Knowing Adrien thought she was none the wiser, she forced a smile and replied, "Morning, Adrien," Sabrina responded in turn.

Knowing Alya was less than 5 minutes away gave Marinette comfort, and she found herself asking about his evening as he took his seat in front of her.

"Yeah, it was good, but this morning was weird. My father changed his mind for once, if you can believe it." He laughed, bitterness barely there. Marinette laughed along nervously.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah, so it turns out I _can,_ in fact, come to your party."

A relieved grin broke out across her face. "R-really? It's okay?"

"Yeah!" He gave her a genuine smile. "I'm looking forward to it!"

With that, Adrien turned around and gave a smile to Rose and Juleka as they walked in, pulling out some of the more difficult maths questions to work through before the bell rang.

Marinette resisted shrieking in happiness as she watched him. It had worked! She wanted to dance in excitement.

Tikki couldn't believe it. Marinette had… succeeded? With a wide smile, she closed her eyes and thanked every god and deity she could think of that the situation hadn't escalated.

奇跡的

よかったですよ

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, an ecstatic Marinette jumped from her seat and dragged Alya out the door, the two of them bound for Marinette's house. The entire way, Marinette babbled on and on about Adrien, and how kind he was, and how kind his father was, and how kind the universe was.

Alya was more than used to this and kept her quiet as she pondered what this would mean for the party. This would mean that Marinette would be sufficiently distracted on the off chance her and Nino talked.

She inwardly snorted. Talked. As if that would happen. At least Marinette would be happy.

And she would be, evident from the way she skipped along the cobblestone sidewalk leading to the bakery. Alya had to walk quickly to catch up.

Ducking into the back door, they ran into the house to grab a quick few things before heading towards the park; more specifically, the place the party would be held tomorrow. It was another gorgeous day, and Marinette prayed the weather would last until the party. She wanted it to be _perfect._

Marinette continued to go on and on about Adrien and how perfect and gorgeous he was on the way. Tikki rubbed her temples. Alya must be a saint to put up with this, surely. While she was glad that the Adrien situation had gone as planned, she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of worry that this hadn't given her a chance to learn; to understand.

While she was Ladybug, she seemed to take her partnership with Chat Noir incredibly seriously. However, Tikki could tell that Marinette wasn't handling Chat Noir's adoration properly, which was incredibly upsetting to witness and listen to.

But, as always, she kept her quiet.

The spot at the park Marinette had chosen was incredibly beautiful: a view of the carousel beneath large trees, nearby to some benches should anyone choose to sit up there. Marinette was almost insufferably proud of this prime position: and anyone with any vague appreciation for aesthetics could see why.

"... And the picnic blanket could go here, and Adrien will sit here, and wrap his arms around me…" Alya would go insane if nothing was said to stop her. This was too close to -

"Marinette."

"What?"

"What are you doing, girl?"

"Huh?" Of course Marinette wouldn't understand, Alya had never been opposed to her insistent rants before.

"That won't happen if you don't talk to him." Alya tried to force a joking tone, but she could see Marinette's free expression contort into a grimace.

"What I mean is that he'll never do anything unless he knows how you feel. He's too kind that way," She said, now genuinely apologetic.

"But he can't _know!_ " Marinette forced out the word as if it were poison.

"Marinette, you turn into an incoherent mess every time you're around him. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he figures you out," Alya replied, kicking some stray leaves left from winter. "Not to mention the posters you have practically wallpapering your room."

Marinette's face hardened. "Well, let's go take them down."

Alya frowned. "I didn't mean that, I just meant -"

"No, let's go. You're right."

Tikki was shocked from her position in Marinette's purse. Of course, unbeknownst to Alya, she had been happy when Alya had interrupted the rant to question her and the logicality of her daydreams.

Was it ending? Did Marinette finally realise that in order for things to change, she couldn't keep doing the same thing?

奇跡的

よかったですよ

 **FRIDAY NIGHT**

Alya decided that she was going to sleep over that night as the party was the next day at noon. Knowing that her rock would be there in the morning to help her organise was a humongous relief for Marinette; and as they walked to the bakery at the end of the day, they discussed and planned how things were going to run in the morning.

Sabine and Tom were as kind to her as ever, and Alya couldn't help but feel relaxed as Marinette flicked to the next episode of Steven Universe. Catching up before the newest season was a high priority.

Of course, being relaxed when Hawkmoth is on the loose is never a good idea.

Screams fractured the air outside the bakery, and Marinette was on her feet in an instant, Alya right behind her. "I gotta get this for the Ladyblog!"

"But…" Marinette trailed off as she watched Alya whip out her phone and immediately begin streaming.

"Hey everybody! Another akuma attack is happening right in the heart of Paris! This reporter will be on the scene ASAP!" She shut off her phone and would've run out the door if not for Marinette pulling her into a tight hug.

"Please, be careful, Alya," Marinette said, worry colouring her voice.

"Of course, girl!" Alya patted her arm before dashing out the door and down the stairs.

As soon as she was sure Alya had left, Tikki flew out of the purse. "Are you ready, Marinette?"

"Of course, Tikki! Spots on!"

Transforming into Ladybug gave Marinette a burst of confidence, every time. The rush of nobody recognising her made her brave, and that bravery was useful in fights.

Once she had transformed, Ladybug flung her yo-yo out the nearest window and flung herself forward, quickly making her way across the rooftops. The screams were coming from East of the bakery, and a quick glance in that direction saw Chat Noir's lithe figure land on the roof she was aiming for.

Landing on the platform, she shot him a quick grin. "Good evening, Chat Noir. What are we dealing with?"

Chat Noir didn't look at her. "Normal akuma - Wicked Blogger. Angry at the latest release of her manga chapter. Changing people to the characters, and they are now wreaking havoc. Akuma is in her phone. Let's go."

He shot away towards the screams, leaving a shocked Ladybug watching his back. "What…?"

Tikki, somewhere, winced. She had forgotten about that. Of _course_ Chat Noir would be upset about her confronting his father. He may be smitten, but he wasn't stupid.

Inwardly sighing, she resolved to let Ladybug deal with it.

Ladybug immediately flew towards Chat Noir, wincing as he didn't wait for her in engaging the obviously upset teen.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! We will take your miraculouses!" She cackled, her army of characters rising up behind her.

Ladybug decided not to waste any time. She had been causing mayhem long enough. "Lucky charm!"

A poster the size of a building fell out of the air, landing on top of Ladybug. Quickly scrambling out from underneath it, she deciphered that she needed to stick it up.

Hanging it up against something was truly a challenge - pinning it to the building took a lot of effort on Ladybug's part, and the fact that Chat Noir clearly saw her struggling but continued to taunt the villain was stinging.

Chat Noir's normally carefree grin was hard and barely concealing malice. "Why did you get so upset, huh? It's just a stupid chapter, of a stupid manga! Why do non-existent things matter so much to you?"

Hearing this, Ladybug almost stopped in shock. He had never attacked someone so personally before. Attacking their beliefs, their likes, their personality was taboo - they had never talked about it, but it didn't need to be spoken.

Chat Noir almost missed the hurt flashing in her eyes before it was replaced with real anger. "How dare you!" She flung her hands in his direction, light exploding from her fingertips.

Dodging had become second nature to Chat, and maneuvering out of the way was simple. Less simple was dealing with the guilt that had lodged itself in his throat.

"Yoo-hoo! Wicked Blogger!" Ladybug had managed to wrap her yo-yo around the building enough times that it stuck. "What do you think of this?"

The poster showcased a couple, one with dark hair and another with blue hair, kissing passionately whilst in a beautiful field of flowers.

The girl started crying, screaming something about "canon", and Chat Noir took advantage of her hysterics to grab the phone attached to her waist and break it in half, releasing the akuma.

Cleansing the butterfly was almost done subconsciously; thoughts Ladybug's mind were scattering on the idea that Chat Noir might be mad at her. She held up a fist. "Pound -"

Completely ignoring her, Chat walked over to the girl. She was cold and confused, and as Chat went to help her up, she ripped her hand away. "Why… What…"

"You were an akuma. I said some… not kind things to you. Please accept my apology. It is not you I am upset with."

Ladybug heard this and frowned, trying to remember if she'd done something to make him angry. Not recalling anything, she started to get upset. "Hey, Chat Noir -"

"Ladybug!" Alya's voice instinctively made her turn, and as the young reporter ran up to her, Chat Noir grabbed her waist and they shot away.

"Chat Noir, please, this really is unnecessary -"

"Please be quiet." His short tone struck a nerve, and she subconsciously shut her mouth. "I have to talk to you."

Once he believed they were far enough from the reporters, he dropped her to her feet. "I know what you did."

Ladybug frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Chat Noir stared out at the Parisian skyline. The night was clear, and a few stars were visible, dotting the sky. "I know you talked to Gabriel Agreste about his son going to a girl's birthday party.

"I won't ask what possessed you to do that, but I will remind you that it is our duty to keep the people of Paris safe." His face hardened as he turned to look at her. "Actively putting Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste's family in danger was something I could not overlook."

Ladybug was silent, feeling awfully small as she was criticized by who she thought to be a carefree person. Keeping her hands behind her back as she stared at the cold roof tiles, she contemplated how to respond.

"I didn't mean to put anyone in danger," She said quietly. "Marinette really likes him. She wanted him at the party,"

Finally showing emotion other than distaste, sympathy etched itself into Chat Noir's face. "It doesn't matter. She would have gotten over it. You still shouldn't have put them in danger."

And with that, the realisation that she had put Adrien in danger crashed into her. "I…"

Feeling sick, she covered her mouth with horror. Who else knew about this? Did Hawkmoth? Was he after her friends now, too? Wasn't this the one thing she always tried to prevent?

Angry tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Chat Noir looked panicked. "No, don't cry, I'm sure nobody else knows…"

That stopped her short, and her watery eyes narrowed. "How do _you_ know, Chat Noir?"

"Uh - well - that's because I'm very good friends with Adrien and he happened to overhear your conversation, and - ah - well, he told me he had seen you. But don't worry! I told him to stop telling people he had seen you, and he said he had only told me, ha…"

Ladybug seemed to accept this as she said no more on it, and he breathed an internal sigh of relief. Footsteps were approaching on the ground below them, and she rolled back her shoulders.

"Well, no point in crying." She gave a wry smile. "It's my birthday tomorrow, after all."

Chat Noir snapped his fingers, remembering something. "That's it! I knew I was forgetting something. I'll have something for patrol, okay?"

Ladybug shook her head, a chuckle leaving her lips despite her internal turmoil. "That's okay, kitty." She readied her yo-yo. "I'll see you then."

"Wait! Ladybug!" Alya's voice reached her from below. "Your birthday is tomorrow?"

Wincing, she went to drop down before Chat Noir grabbed her arm. "You go. I'll deal with her."

Giving him a thankful smile, she threw her yo-yo and disappeared.

 **AAAAAND DONE. Thank goodness! I started this chapter ages ago and only just felt inspired enough to sit down and finish it.**

 **Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you're all safe and relaxed somewhere.**

 **Speaking of new, what do you guys think of season two so far? I think Rena Rouge is my idol *-***

 **Next chapter: One of the summary moments happen! More Alya and Nino! Hooray! I think the next chapter's gonna be a short one, so I'm sorry for that. I also managed to lose my sheets of paper in which I'd written the entire plot, which is annoying as heck. At least I have the majority committed to memory.**

 **Also, if any of you feel like being a beta for this, PM me! I've already got the plot, but just someone to read over some housekeeping issues would be awesome.**

 **Love you guys! Thank you!**


End file.
